


His Alpha Master

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Dipper Gleeful - Freeform, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, William Cipher - Freeform, possessive!Bill Cipher, pre-heat cycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: Will's heat is in a few days, but the building tension in his back makes it impossible for him to focus on his errands.He never knew his master was so good at giving massages. Then again, he also didn't know how fantastic it would feel finally being mated by the alpha he'd been pining after for so long.





	

**Author's Note:**

> \\(OuO)/ Wowee, I spent a lot of time editing this! And let me tell you, it's hard trying not to make it obvious you're writing/editing porn in lecture *sweats nervously*

"William, take your shirt off."

The omega sputtered, face bright red as he quickly moved to obey the alpha's command. His fingers slowly moved to unbuttoned the silky black vest and then moved to the dark blue shirt under it, slowly sliding them off his shoulders and laying them neatly on the floor. He fidgeted when the alpha's light blue eyes roamed over his chest, face flushing into an even darker crimson. But his back muscles were beginning to ache with ever-growing tension from his ever-growing anxiety over his upcoming heat, and his master's eyes returned to meet his. 

"Lay down on your stomach." Dipper gestured to his bed and the omega's eye widened. He felt his groin heat a little as he walked to the elaborate bed, slipping his shoes off before crawling to lay flat on the soft comforter. He heard soft padding of the alpha behind him and he turned his head to watch the human in his peripheral. Dipper crawled on the bed on top of him, straddling his lower back painlessly and the omega hoped he hadn't felt the small buck his hips made into the bed. 

"Relax your back muscles."

Will tried to follow the command, he really did. But he was really nervous, more than usual, having his master straddling his back with his warm body and rich alpha scent. He bit his lower lip, only being able to see the side of the alpha's figure from his peripheral. Then he felt warm hands press into his shoulders, smoothing the muscles and a soft moan escaped him. He would have immediately jumped off in embarrassment, had it not been for the low rumble that erupted from the alpha above him. Thumbs pressed into the muscles of his shoulders, stroking them firmly and he closed his eye as he felt the muscles loosen. 

The hands seemed hot against him now, searing into his skin with every movement as they moved down his back. Each touch melted him further, making him relax into a state he'd never felt before. And then he felt the alpha on top of him shift, leaning forward. The tip of his ear was engulfed in warm heat and he gasped, subtly bucking his hips into the bed. A tongue slid over the shell of his ear and he whimpered, his muscles tight once again. And then it was gone, with his master pulling back and pressing his thumbs into his muscles again, soothing them back into their relaxed state. The omega whined under him, pressing the side of his face into the pillow as his blue eye turned to look at Dipper. Again, he couldn't get a good look at the alpha and he growled lowly in frustration. 

And then Dipper shuffled lower, his hips pressing into his ass teasingly. His toes curled in anticipation, hoping this wasn't a tauntingly realistic wet dream. He'd been having a lot of those lately, fueled by how he always caught the alpha leering at him recently. Thumbs pressed against his lower back now, soothing the muscles as fingers pressed upward as they slid across the skin. He could feel the alpha's erection with every movement, sliding over his ass in a way that made the omega's mouth water. The thick scent of arousal filled the air from both of them and Will's pupil dilated tremendously. 

He felt a soft grind against his ass and he pushed back, trying to entice more from his master but getting nothing. Dipper pulled back, thumbs pressing against the muscles around his hips. The alpha was working his muscles loose, and all he could do was pant against the soft pillow beneath him. He was in a state he was quickly falling in love with, inhaling the scent's mixture of relaxation and lust filling the air. 

And then the hands were no longer pressing into flesh, instead gently clawing into the soft flesh. He moaned, hands clenching the pillow under him as nails dug into his skin from his shoulder blades to his lower back. His hips were jerking forward, whines muffled where his mouth was pressed into fabric. He felt Dipper shift forward again and suddenly hot kisses were following the red marks down his skin. His body felt so hot, with each touch of the alpha searing against his skin. The blankets under him were sticking uncomfortably to his skin and he wanted to remove his pants. He whined when fingers trailed down the sides of his torso, on the verge of feeling ticklish but just enough to make him even more sensitive. 

His breathing was ragged as he felt blood rush to his cock. He rolled his hips into the bed, whimpering at the fractionally satisfying friction against his erection. The alpha above him growled in warning and he froze, eye clenched shut in anticipation. Hands were pressing into his back again, though they seemed to pressing into what felt like pressure points and he felt another wave of heat wash over him. He was panting as he felt slick begin to soak his underwear. It was uncomfortable, and he whined as he tried to move his hips again, only to feel hands hold them firmly down. 

"M-Master, please."

Dipper rumbled above him, moving off the bed and lifting him so he was standing on his knees and hands. Will turned his head, finally getting a good look at the alpha. Dipper's eyes were dilated, looking almost completely black in the soft lighting. His clothes were wrinkled as the human leaned forward and began unbuckling Will's belt. The omega whined, rolling his hips forward to grind into the alpha's hands. Dipper growled again and the omega stopped, curling his toes. Then, teasingly, Dipper slowly slid the omega's pants and underwear off and Will let out a soft huff when he felt cold air on his now exposed dick. He could feel slick slide down his legs and his blue eye turned to the alpha who was smirking at the sight. 

"M-Master." Will whined, eye pleading when Dipper just continued to stare at him. 

Dipper stepped forward, sliding a hand up the omega's thigh where the slick was dripping and bringing it to his mouth. Will's jaw went slack at the sight, watching Dipper lap at his fingers greedily. And then the alpha moved behind him again, where Will couldn't see him and he bent his neck to look between his legs. He watched the alpha glance at him briefly before leaning forward to lap at the inside of his thighs. He was trembling then, feeling his cock twitch the longer he watched. The hot tongue slid up his thighs and he watched the alpha's hand slide through his legs once again. They cupped his balls, massaging them roughly and he moaned into the pillow as his arms collapsed, his hips pressing against hot hands. 

And suddenly they were gone again, and he was clenching the sheets under his hands as heat began building again in his gut. His whole body was a furnace. His mind was growing foggy with the only thoughts chanting clearly in his mind being: be mated and be marked. He heard the ruffling of clothes and looked again to see Dipper's now naked body joining him again on the bed. His legs were bent as he positioned himself behind the omega, aligning himself and the omega purred to reflect his approval. 

The head of the alpha's dick teased at his entrance, with it instead sliding through his cheeks. He growled, pressing his hips back but still only getting the small friction of the alpha's dick sliding over his ass. Dipper chuckled lowly, a hand sliding up his thighs to collect more of the slick to lube his dick. Will dug his toes into the sheets, pressing back further as his growls grew with his impatience. 

"Alpha." He snarled, resting his elbows against the bed as he looked behind him. His dark eye met Dipper's, watching the alpha's eyebrow quirk in amusement.

"Getting an attitude with me, William?" 

The omega whimpered, shaking his head quickly as his scent quickly reflected his blatant submission. 

"I'll have to punish you for that little display of defiance, omega." 

Will was shaking as he felt Dipper pull away. He was sweating, feeling the heat in his dick worsen as it grew uncomfortably hard. One glance and he saw precum sliding down his shaft.

"Maybe I'll knot you as punishment." 

Will took a shaky inhale, face flushing further at the suggestion. Dipper moved to stand beside him, a hand moving his chin up so he could meet eyes with the alpha.

"Maybe I'll fuck you through several orgasms until you can't even move." Will could see the blue shackle around his neck glow suddenly and he whimpered. Of course he'd bring them back for this. 

"Or maybe I won't let you come at all."

Will shook his head violently. No, no he couldn't do that this time. He was already so desperate, there was no way he could handle it. The alpha chuckled darkly, thumb stroking his cheek.

"Should I let you choose your punishment, William?"

The omega nodded enthusiastically, panting as his body vibrated against the alpha's touch.

"Alright, just this once." The alpha purred, his hand moving from the demon's cheek to his fluffy blue hair and gripping it tightly. Will let out a loud whine, clenching his eye shut as his hips bucked forward, frustration growing at the lack of any friction whatsoever. "What'll it be?"

"P-please, knot m-me, master." 

"Mm, tempting." The alpha leaned in close to his ear. "But then I'll be tempted to mark that beautifully pale skin of yours."

Will nodded, opening his eye to silently beg. 

"Oh, you want me to claim you, hm?"

"Y-Yes, alpha." 

"And why should I do that?" The alpha hummed, his other hand trailing down Will's jawline. Fingers slid down the omega's neck, circling Will's pulse. The omega moved his head to bare his neck further. "Are you afraid I might go find another omega to breed?"

Will snarled, begging dissipating into fiery rage. The alpha smirked at the sight. 

"I think I might go find Northwest. She'd love for me to fuck her senseless."

Will was visibly bristling, growling harshly. He nibbled on the inside Dipper's forearm harshly as the alpha's fingers continued to tease his pulse point. 

"Maybe I'll knot her and then sink my teeth into her neck. I'm sure my mark would look marvelous on her skin."

The omega was vibrating with rage beneath him, blue mixing with a harsh red in his eye as he glared at the alpha. He made to move.

"Stay." Dipper growled, the command forcing the omega into submission. Will was still growling, eye filled with rage and Dipper was smirking again.

"Maybe your punishment will be watching me ravish her. Do all the things to her that I should be doing to you." 

The scent of uncharacteristically murderous rage and sexual tension was quickly filling the air from the omega and Dipper leaned forward. His eyes flickered down to the way the omega's hands were tearing into his sheets with a deadly grip and the way the growls were vibrating through the omega's chest in a possessive anger. The hand that gripped Will's hair pulled his head back, breaking their eye contact as Dipper leaned in and licked a stripe against the omega's neck where he had been teasing the pulse point. Will whined loudly, his rage fading only slightly as the alpha nibbled on his pulse. 

"I love when you get all possessive over me." Dipper whispered, loosening his grip in the omega's hair before pulling away completely. 

Will watched the alpha walk behind him again, feeling the bed dip at the added weight and he bent forward, presenting. The alpha smirked, shoving himself into the omega harshly. Will let out a startled yelp, panting harshly as he felt drool slick his cheeks against the pillow. His toes dug into the fabric as he felt tears slide down his cheeks when the painful heat in his gut dulled only slightly. He rolled his hips against the alpha and felt his master purr above him. A hand wrapped around his dick, pumping him in time with thrusts as whines and whimpers escaped his mouth every time he was filled. 

But it wasn't enough, he pressed further against the alpha, feeling the knot always brush against his entrance but never going further. The alpha chuckled over him, grip tightening over his dick as the alpha pumped him faster. He was on the edge, but he forced himself from orgasming until he felt the damn alpha knot him. Dipper was his alpha. Dipper would always be his alpha, and no one else's. 

"A-Alpha, please." Will begged, forcing his frustration from his voice as he panted into the pillow beneath him. 

The alpha's free hand slid up his thigh to follow his other hand, fondling his balls as the other stroked his dick. He was having more trouble trying not to come now, knowing the alpha was purposefully bringing him to the edge. 

"Alpha, knot me." He finally growled harshly, baring his teeth as he turned his head to look at the alpha from the side of his vision. 

Dipper grunted above him, moving the hand that wasn't stroking him to his thigh and digging his nails into the soft flesh. The omega whined when he felt the alpha thrust harder into him, gasping loudly when the knot stretched him almost painfully. His eye clenched shut as he saw stars in his vision when he came into the alpha's hand at the satisfying sensation of finally being filled completely. Dipper moaned and quickly leaned forward, sinking his fangs into the omega's neck mercilessly. Will shouted, digging the balls of his feet into the bed at the sudden overstimulation. He felt Dipper come in him then, bucking into him a few more thrusts before eventually collapsing on top of him. 

His neck hurt, and he could see red stains where his blood was dripping onto the sheets. He was filled, too, with Dipper's knot making it impossible for either to pull away, and Will smiled warmly. He purred loudly enough for the alpha to hear. Dipper was and always would be his. 

And then came soft brushes of fingertips on his back and the back of his arms, followed by soft kisses and the omega felt each muscle relax with the alpha's touch. The alpha shifted slightly, both boys grunting at still being unable to move freely but the alpha settled for turning them on their sides. A warm arm wrapped around the omega's torso and he felt more kisses pressed against his shoulder blade and neck. Will sighed happily, eye closing in warm giddiness.

"Feel better?"

"Incredibly, alpha." 

He heard a soft chuckle behind him.

"I like the sound of that."


End file.
